Misfits Human Sacrifice
by HaruChanSatoba
Summary: Same as the Four Alices Issue, except for it stars the Misfits. I made Adam and Gracie 2 separate people for this, cuz i thought it would be easier. Rated T for violence.


_Alice Human Sacrifice- Degrassi Version_

_Misfit Human Sacrifice_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or Vocaloid. 'Nuff said**.

**A/N: Thought this would be a good story for Degrassi, although it's a horror, not a comedy or romance. :) This is a songfic, so if u look up the song as listen to it while reading this, you can imagine the things happening. P.s. The lyrics are translated by Anime Lyrics Dot Com, and extended/changed (somewhat) by me. ;) Hope y'all like! :D**

_**Prologue**_

_Clare: Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was._

_Eli: __No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think._

_Molly: 'I don't want to disappear this way. __How can I make people dream of me?'_

_Gracie: The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with a brilliant idea._

_Adam: 'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'_

_**Part 1: ~The First Alice- Spade~**_

Clare Edwards walked through the Wonderland Forest alone, on her own path.

_The first Alice bravely entered, sword in hand, to the wondrous world called Wonderland._

The curly-haired girl notices a sword along her path, and she picks it up. Something whispers to her, "Kill…everything…you…see…" She at first is unsure, since she's never killed anything in her life. But she does anyway, and soon grows to like it.

_Cutting down and killing the countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake._

The thing that told Clare to kill all the creatures clamped its hand over her mouth and put her in a torturous prison.

_This particular Alice is in the forest,__ beaten up and __locked away, just like a criminal._

As they look at the thing in terror, it points a gun. The gun goes off, hitting her… She screams in alarm, bleeding heavily, and falls to the ground.

_Aside from the path that she made in the forest, there is no sign that she ever existed._

_**Part 2: ~The Second Alice- Diamond~**_

Eli Goldsworthy walked through another part of the Wonderland Forest, also on his own path.

_The second Alice, also arriving, he meekly sang a song in Wonderland._

The older boy notices a song sheet on his path and he picks it up. Something whispers to him, "Sing…you'll feel…better…" Eli is unsure at first, since he doesn't like to sing. But he does, and gets more comfortable doing so.

_He chanted, spreading out the countless notes, and he gave birth to a mad world._

The thing that told him to sing laughed wickedly as the mad song clawed away at his thoughts, hurting him. They boy took his last breath, and fell.

_This particular Alice was a rose;__ he was s__hot down by a madman._

His friends gathered around the boy and wept, mourning the loss of their dear Goth kid.

_He made one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all, he dies and withers._

_**Part 3: ~The Third Alice- Clover~**_

Molly Robinson walked through Wonderland Town by herself, not noticing all who stared at her beauty.

_The third Alice was a little girl; she was a beautiful figure in Wonderland._

The girl finally notes the townspeople staring at her, and she smiles, blushing. Something whispers in her ear, "They admire you, you know…you're their queen…" Surprised, Molly looks around. The thing hands her a bejeweled crown.

_Deceiving the countless people of the town, she decided to create a strange country._

Molly puts the crown on, and smiles devilishly, laughing as the people of the town bow before her.

_This particular Alice was the country's queen,__ strangely __possessed by a distorted dream._

Molly looks in a mirror at her tiara, and all of a sudden gasps in terror; her body had started to turn to dust, crumbling away with every breath she took. She ordered her people to carry on with their lives as she ordered it, yelling every last word as her body disappeared into oblivion.

_Fearing her ultimately decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country._

_**Part 4: ~The Fourth Alices- Hearts~**_

Gracie and Adam Torres woke up to find themselves in Wonderland, and looked around. They saw something in the clearing, and walked towards it.

_Following the small path through the forest, having tea right there beneath the rosebush…_

The small thing was a card, an invitation from the palace. The twin children opened it up, seeing a Yellow Heart on the front. They look at it, and then look at each other in unison.

_The invitation card from the palace turned out to be the Ace of Hearts…_

The two continued along their path, noting doors appearing on either side. They link arms, afraid they'd get separated.

_The fourth Alice was two twin children, entering out of curiosity to Wonderland._

They continued walking, trying each door so they could find a way out of the strange world.

_They passed through the many countless doors, they had only recently just arrived._

Gracie pulled on the next door, ultimately failing to open it, and fell back into the arms of her twin brother.

_A stubborn sister, an intelligent brother, they came the closest to being the true Alice, but…_

They walked and walked, and all of a sudden, something came up behind Gracie…

A gunshot was heard…

A scream from Adam echoed throughout the forest…

_Neither will wake up from their horrifying dream…They've been eternally trapped in Wonderland…_

Adam was the only one standing. He would eternally weep for the loss of his best friends, and his sister. He tried to escape, but ended up dying himself.

_Alice…Alice…Alice!_

_**Part 5: Waking Up from a Dream**_

_Alice_…the name echoed in Molly's mind as she stirred at her school desk, muttering the name…she jolted up in her seat, her eyes shooting open.

"I'm awake!" She yelled, and Mrs. Dawes looked at her, concerned, and walked away. Molly looked around, and gasped happily. "I'm alive…I'm alive! It was only a dream!"

"Molly, what are you so excited about? Are you okay?" Clare asked her, raising her eyebrow. Molly's friends, Eli, Gracie, and Adam gathered around as well, wanting to hear what the young brunette had to say.

"I had this CRAZY dream!" Molly said excitedly. "Clare, you were the first Alice, the Alice of the Red Spade! And, well, it was strange because…you were killing people!"

"Killing? I can't imagine myself killing anything, so that _is_ rather troubling," Clare responded uncomfortably.

"And, you were there as well!" Molly exclaimed, still excited. "You were the second Alice, the Alice of the Blue Diamond, singing this crazy song, putting people under your spell!"

"Singing? Me? The only songs I'd ever sing would be by Dead Hand, so I can't see myself singing anything else," Elli replied, raising an eyebrow.

"And me… I were the third Alice, the Alice of the Green Clover! I was, like, the Queen of Wonderland!" Molly kept on, still enthusiastic. "I was deceiving everyone, making them believe that I was their ruler, but then my body started to vanish into oblivion!" Molly had this wild look in her eyes, eerily similar to the one Eli had when he was off his meds.

"Okay…that's kinda disturbing, even for you…" Clare shuddered. Eli nodded, obviously scared of the look in Molly's bright hazel eyes.

"And then you two were there!" Molly continued, pointing at Gracie and Adam, who exchanged confused looks. "You were the fourth Alices, the twin Alices of the Yellow Heart, coming through many doors, and you were invited to tea by the Ace of Hearts!"

"Really?" The twin kids asked simultaneously.

"Hold up…you're talking about Alices and card symbols and Wonderland…this isn't about that weird song you like, _Alice Human Sacrifice_, is it?" Clare asked, trying to figure everything out.

"Now that you mention it, yes! I've never had a nightmare like that before, but after listening to this song, I've been having that very dream!" Molly said, realizing her delusions.

"All this talk of Wonderland and Alices is making me hungry AND thirsty. The Dot, anyone?" Adam piped up. Everyone nodded and walked over to the door, walking out of the school.

What they didn't notice as they walked out of the building were the exact symbols of what Molly described on their left hand each; Clare, a red Spade; Eli, a blue Diamond; Molly, a green Clover; and the twins, each the half of a yellow Heart. As they walked out of sight, a little boy with starlight white hair, rabbit ears, a black vest, a white collared shirt, black pants and black shoes skipped into the room with a smile on his face. On each Degrassians desk were blood-stained swords, song sheets, a crown and keys to doors. He led the readers to believe one and only one thing…

_Was Molly really dreaming?_

**A/N: OMG! I got chills when I wrote this! :D I think this was my best horror-fic ever! And it might just be the only other…this one and The Four Alices Issue both might give me nightmares. O_O but, I had fun writing them, and I think u guys will enjoy reading this one as well as the one before! :D hope y'all like! :)**


End file.
